Ultrasonic imaging is potentially one of the most versatile diagnostic tools in medicine, yet it is limited by present transducer designs. New applications of acoustical microscopy, performed at frequencies above 200 MHz, require new miniature transducer geometries to enable in vivo applications and to enhance present in vitro capabilities. Thin film techniques will be used to create piezoceramic transducer elements with novel geometries. In Phase I, lead zirconium titanate (PZT) will be used as the active piezoceramic material.